godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmine Rosato
Carmine Rosato was a member of Peter Clemenza's regime in New York City who later broke with the Corleones. Biography Carmine operated with his brother Tony, and had become involved in the criminal lifestyle from his early twenties when he worked under Giuseppe Mariposa. He was known to be particularly involved in the drugs and prostitution markets, as well as being an overly ambitious man and his reach often exceeded his grasp. Clemenza allegedly promised Carmine and his brother three territories in The Bronx, but after he died, they were withheld by Clemenza's successor, Frank Pentangeli, who claimed that no promises had been made, and that the Rosatos were behind Clemenza's death. The Rosato faction Vengeful, the Rosatos formed a rogue faction and began a series of attacks against Pentangeli's regime. Pentangeli asked for permission to prevent these attacks, but as Michael was in negotiations with Hyman Roth, the Rosato's secret benefactor, he asked Pentangeli to wait. Carmine called for a sit-down with Pentangeli at a bar in Manhattan, where Pentangeli was garroted by his brother. The intervention of a policeman saved Pentangeli's life, and the Rosatos were forced to flee. Personality and traits Carmine Rosato was a violent, impatient individual who was often underestimated by his enemies. Though his business skills were not as good as his brother's Carmine Rosato was resourceful and cunning and knew that appearing weak can actually be one of his greatest strengths. Through this tactic he was able to ambush Frank Pentangeli with the promise of a sit-down. As a youth, he maintained a good sense of honour, and was horrified when Rosario LaConti was murdered naked by Mariposa, as he felt it made them look like animals. He was also a snappy dresser, even during firefights. In the video game .]] In the video game, events are different, as the Rosatos do not begin to rebel until after the Cuban Revolution. Following Aldo Trapani's death, Carmine takes over New York but is beaten back by Dominic. Feigning defeat, Carmine calls for a sit-down with Dominic and Frank Pentangeli at Richie's Tavern, during which Pentangeli is garroted by a Rosato Hitman. The intervention of a policeman saves Pentangeli's life and allows Dominic to escape. The fall-out from this attack results in the elimination of Carmine's family, culminating in an attack on his compound, where Dominic shoots him in the head. Carmine Rosato was 40 years old. Video Game Biography: Carmine Rosato and his brother, Tony, were once capos in the Corleone Family. But after the death of the Corleone's New York boss, Aldo Trapani, they left the family to start their own gangs. Carmine Rosato is an ambitious man, but his reach often exceeds his grasp. He has a tenuous hold on a handful of rackets and fronts in New York, most of which were taken over from the Corleones. Although his business skills aren't as finely developed as his brother's, Carmine Rosato is resourceful and cunning, and knows that appearing weak can actually be one of his greatest strengths. Behind the scenes *Portrayed in the film by Carmine Caridi (who was originally signed up to play Sonny Corleone) Carmine originally had a larger role, having a scene spent negotiating with Pentangeli for hostages, a scene which was shot, as stills exist from it, but that does not feature in the finished film or supplements. *In the video game he was played by Joe Paulino. Rosato, Carmine Rosato, Carmine Rosato, Carmine Rosato, Carmine Rosato, Carmine Rosato, Carmine Rosato, Carmine Rosato, Carmine Category:Villains